Tzuki no Curse
by Tzuki-chan
Summary: UA. Naruto entra a una escuela donde aprendera que no todos son iguales y que la convivencia pacifica entre mortales y vampiros si es posible. Minato e Itachi vivos! *O* NarutoxOC,SasukexOC,NejiTen,KibaHina,SaiSaku,ShikaIno,ItachixOC entre otras! xD


Naruto Vampire

Tzuki no Curse

**UA. Naruto se ve obligado a estudiar en un instituto al cual asisten los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, quienes resultan ser VAMPIROS. Y nuestros estudiantes aprenderán acerca de la amistad y el amor, y de cómo ambos sentimientos pueden surgir entre mortales y vampiros. **

**Minato, Kushina e Itachi vivos!! o Al igual que el resto del clan Uchiha.**

**Fic escrito en colaboración con mi onee-chan Mina Lupin - **

**Caro-san, Lori-chan esperamos que disfruten a Naru y a Itachi … es decir del fic jajaja xD las kelemos!!**

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto T.T , la historia seria muy distinta de pertenecernos o comenzando por la parte de Sasuke ¬.¬ en fin u.u comencemos o**

**El Inicio.**

Y ahí se encontraba la familia Uzumaki reunida en la sala mientras el patriarca terminaba de darles la noticia, en su rostro se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba la reacción de su familia.

QUE??

El primero en reaccionar fue su hijo Naruto, un jovencito de 12 años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que tenía unas curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes en las mejillas.

Pero eso es injusto papá, yo no me quiero ir a vivir a otro lado-tebayo – dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

Minato creo que debiste consultarlo con nosotros antes de aceptar la propuesta de trabajo- intervino su esposa Kushina.

Pero cielo es una gran oportunidad, voy a ser el director del instituto, y no de cualquier instituto, sino del mejor de todo Japón, además de que Naruto podrá obtener una matrícula para poder estudiar ahí, y no hay que omitir el detalle de que no pagara colegiatura, es una oportunidad única en la vida. – dijo orgulloso, como si este último detalle hiciera que toda la familia aceptara gustosamente la idea.

Kushina y Naruto se quedaron perplejos ante la excusa de este.

Entonces queda decidido, partimos mañana al amanecer-dijo Minato mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía al comedor.

Los alumnos del Instituto Konoha llegaron una noche antes del inicio de clases como es la tradición, para disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida.

Wow, ya veo por que este colegio es de lo más exclusivo Tzuki-chan – decía una joven pelirrosa de ojos verdes llamada Sakura a su amiga.

- Bienvenidos a un año más en el Instituto Konoha – hablo un hombre rubio, que presidiaba la mesa de profesores – aprovecho para presentarme, mi nombre es Minato Uzumaki,**( Tzuki: Lo de Minato Uzumaki Mina lo invento le dije el verdadero apellido de Minato y me ignorooo T-T) ( Mina: No es cierto ¬.¬, era para q tenga sentido la historia, calla ò.ó) ( Tzuki: Aja si como no ¬¬)**- y a partir de hoy soy el nuevo director – al terminar de decir esto le dedico al alumnado una encantadora sonrisa – bien mis queridos nuevos alumnos, como bien deben de saber, este instituto es conocido por estar dividido en dos tipos de _clases_, la clase matutina formada por todos ustedes aquí presentes y la clase nocturna, cuyos alumnos están por conocer.

Y fue en ese momento cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejar

entrar a un grupo de alumnos de belleza inimaginable, sobra decir que todos los estudiantes que se encontraban dentro del comedor se quedaron hipnotizados ante tal espectáculo.

Por Kami-sama Tzuki-chan!! – dijo Sakura a su castaña amiga cuando un chico de ojos y cabello negro pasó delante de ellas, y tras que este dedicara una veloz mirada en dirección al lugar donde ellas se encontraban- no te parece guapísimo ese chico?

Por favor Sakura, no está tan guapo –aunque el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas, producto del veloz cruce de miradas con el muchacho, fácilmente desmentían sus palabras.

- Ja, no me digas que llamaron tu atención esas chicas Sasuke- dijo un chico con unas singulares marcas, en forma de triángulo invertido en las mejillas al chico de nombre Sasuke; después de alejarse de aquellas chicas. Sasuke respondió al comentario del anterior con una mirada amenazante ocasionando que el joven castaño de nombre Kiba se carcajeara y una fugaz sonrisa se presentara en el rostro de Hinata, una joven de cabello azulado y ojos color perla, que caminaba junto a él. La chica cubría con una mano sus labios para intentar disimular un poco su diversión. Acto que a Kiba le pareció por demás tierno y encantador.

Dentro de las filas de los alumnos recién ingresados, también se podía apreciar

a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que los de Hinata, el cual iba con un semblante por demás serio, mientras miraba a los alumnos que ya se encontraban en el comedor hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con unos color chocolate, que pertenecían a una muchacha castaña que estaba peinada con un par de singulares "chonguitos", en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron ella le dedico una sonrisa divertida, y después pudo apreciar como dirigía la mirada al techo con cara de fastidio, producto seguramente de algún comentario de las niñas que se encontraban a su alrededor, mientras pensaba en que clase de comentario pudo causar tal reacción en la castaña, una voz en forma de susurro _malicioso_ lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Estoy segura que Tenten después te va a contar.

Hoshi – dijo con un suspiro mientras que la chica pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado le sonreía de forma inocente.

Esta reacción fue vista desde lejos por Naruto quien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas junto con el resto de los alumnos viendo como los estudiante de la clase nocturna se dirigían a sus lugares, hasta que una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

Son realmente lindas, no crees? – le pregunto un chico con corte de tazón y cejas prominentes – hola, me llamo Lee.

Naruto – respondió mientras estrechaba la mano del otro chico – y si, son muy lindas – dijo mientras regresaba la mirada a Hoshi y pensaba que después de todo, no parecía tan terrible que su papá haya aceptado ser el nuevo director de este colegio.

Ino realmente tienes que hacer eso? – pregunto un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta con total cara de fastidio a una rubia de larga cabellera peinada igualmente con una coleta, mientras esta repartía sonrisas y miradas coquetas a los chicos reunidos en el comedor.

Pero qué tiene de malo Shikamaru? – respondió la chica, sin entender la razón del comentario de su amigo.

Las chicas son demasiado problemáticas, y tú eres la más problemática de todas.

Ay Shikamaru! Para ti todo es problemático- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa divertida, para después seguir con su labor y provocando un suspiro de derrota en el chico que caminaba a su lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos los alumnos recién ingresados llegaron a su mesa, que se encontraba enfrente del comedor de los profesores. Un joven pelinegro peinado con una cola baja con ojos negros y unas curiosas marquitas debajo de los mismos, que encabezaba la fila de los alumnos de la clase nocturna, se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, lugar desde el que podía ver a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el salón, pero un par de chicas llamaron su atención, sobretodo una de cabello largo negro y lacio que se encontraba platicando con su amiga y riendo alegremente, algo en ella, llamó su atención, en eso vio como su amiga se percató de que las observaban y le dijo a la otra muchacha, provocando que dirigiera su mirada en dirección al chico. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el joven de nombre Itachi pudo ver una honestidad y alegría que lo cautivaron, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la reacción de la muchacha, quien en vez de sonrojarse al encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que la veían fijamente, lo que hizo fue sacarle la lengua de forma inocente para después seguir riendo y platicando con su amiga, lo cuál causa una linda sonrisa de lado en los labios del pelinegro, gesto imperceptible para todos, excepto para su hermano menor Sasuke.

Bueno alumnos – habló nuevamente el director Uzumaki, utilizando un tono de voz que denotaba seriedad – este colegio es muy conocido por su prestigio académico, pero además de aprender sobre lenguas, filosofía y demás materias que van a estar estudiando a lo largo del ciclo escolar, la lección más importante que van a aprender, es la de convivir con personas diferentes a ustedes en paz y armonía. Así que antes de dar inicio al banquete lo único que me queda por decir es que disfruten su estadía en el Instituto Konoha, la cual va a cambiar sus vidas, y ahora… Espero que disfruten la cena – esto último lo dijo con su característico tono alegre para después dirigir nuevamente una sonrisa encantadora hacia sus alumnos, mientras se oían de fondo los aplausos de los mismos, y aparecían meseros para servir toda clase de deliciosa comida en las mesas, todos los alumnos se pusieron a devorar semejantes delicias, a excepción de los alumnos de clase nocturna, quienes apenas y probaban bocado y se dedicaban más que nada, a beber una especie de vino rojo que se encontraba servido únicamente en su mesa.

Y así es como da inicio el curso en el Instituto Konoha.

Continuará…

**Esperamos les haya gustado la historia, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias -**

**Por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gustó la historia y continuemos escribiendo. Les pedimos comprensión, es la primera vez que publicamos una historia, aunque esperemos no la última o**

** Nos estamos leyendo, hasta el sig. Capi!!**

**Sayo! n.n**


End file.
